


Saints into the Unholy Flood (The Blaze and Noise Remix)

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sam and Dean are backed into a corner, when the cavalry arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saints into the Unholy Flood (The Blaze and Noise Remix)

**Author's Note:**

>   The original author requested that Jo and Dean and Sam be remixed into her story, which originally featured Jim Murphy and the men he introduced to Hunting – so this is that story, as it is learned by the next generation. Her title and mine are from Springsteen’s “Lost in the Flood.” With many thanks to my gracious and supportive beta, [](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/)**davincis_girl** .  2566 words

**Title:  Saints into the Unholy Flood (The Blaze and Noise Remix)**  
Author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**fannishliss**](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)   
Pairing: none  
Rating:  PG 13  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: through s4 only  
Title, Author and URL of the original story: Jimmy the Saint, by [](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladyscribe**](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/) ,  at http://community.livejournal.com/avandell/29087.html  
Notes:  The original author requested that Jo and Dean and Sam be remixed into her story, which originally featured Jim Murphy and the men he introduced to Hunting – so this is that story, as it is learned by the next generation. Her title and mine are from Springsteen’s “Lost in the Flood.” With many thanks to my gracious and supportive beta, [](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**davincis_girl**](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/) .  2566 words

Summary:  Sam and Dean are backed into a corner, when the cavalry arrives.

"Sammy!"  Dean shouted, firing his shotgun and hastily reloading.  There were just so many of them. He'd added holy water into the mix for these new salt rounds, but it only slowed'em down for a minute before they shook it off.

Sam was slashing left and right with Ruby's knife. Sam was an awesome knife fighter with a truly intimidating reach, but against so many, it wasn't looking too good.  

Dean blasted another demon, and it stumbled backward into Sam's reach.  Sam sliced open the demon's throat and it gurgled light and dropped.

“What!” he gasped.

"Just in case -- " bang! reload -- "there isn't a later-- "    Dean socked a demon full force in the jaw with the butt of his shotgun and sent it reeling onto Sammy's blade. It fell, twitching and dying.

Sam spun and put a demon down with a strong high kick. As the demon fell, Sam fluidly lunged forward, pinning it to floor with a precise stab to the heart.  The demon convulsed and died, and Sam pulled out the knife, ready for the next one. "Less talk, more shotgun, okay, Dean?"

Sam and Dean were backed into a corner, but at least the corner was solid and defensible -- a big warehouse with no doors or windows at that end.   Dean had four bandoliers of rocksalt shells crisscrossed on his chest. He'd doused the rock salt in holy water, asked Castiel to bless it again for good measure, before loading it into shells -- and it did seem to make a bit of a difference, if the steam was anything to go by.  He'd gotten pretty fast at the reload, if he did say so himself -- but the numbers here were bad.  Still, he and Sam weren't going down easy.

More demons had poured in and were moving implacably towards them --  "It so creeps me out when they do that walking dead thing," Dean muttered, and Sam just threw him a baleful glare -- when Dean heard shotgun fire outside, and the demons began to shift about, uneasily breaking ranks.

"All right! Cavalry's coming!" Dean yelled, and he covered Sam, as Sam gathered his reserves and sprang forward, again on the offensive. 

In through the big main doors came two blonde women with shotguns blazing, and flanking them was Castiel.

Fire from behind confused the demons just enough that Dean and Sam blew through them much more easily.    Sam's knife was dripping, his jeans leg was soaked where he kept wiping his hand, and he was basically covered in demon blood, which made Dean feel a little uneasy, but Sam kept fighting, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

With the arrival of reinforcements, the demons realized they were defeated, and the last few deserted their hosts, who dropped to the ground.  Most had been dead for a long time, but a few were moaning weakly.

Dean caught his breath, but when he got a good look at the rescuers, he made a beeline over to the women and swept the smaller one up in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Goddamnit, Jo, it's good to see you!" 

"Same here, Dean! but dude, I can't breathe!"

"Oh!  Sorry!  Adrenaline and all. Ellen!  My god, I'm glad to see you! Y'all saved our asses!"

"I brought help," Castiel said, and Dean gave him a look of grateful thanks.

Dean hugged Ellen a little more gently, held her at length.  The Harvelles looked good, strong and rested.

"Bobby told us y'all were hunting together,”  Dean grinned.

"You think we were gonna sit out the Apocalypse?"  Ellen said roughly, looking over at Jo.  “She’s gonna be out there, and I’m gonna be right behind her.”

"I hate to rush the reunion, but I really need a shower ASAP."  Sam tensely gestured at his nasty clothes, saturated to the dripping point with all the demon blood. 

"Cas, can you look after these folks?"  Dean gestured toward the few, horrified survivors.

"Yes, and then I must return to Bobby," Castiel said. 

"Thanks, Cas.  Nick of time, man."  Dean clapped the Angel hard on the shoulder, who nodded and got down to business. 

Dean and Sam led Ellen and Jo to the Impala, and stowed their weapons in the trunk.  Jo was wearing an impressive machete across her back that she declined to remove.

“It’s saved my ass a few times, I really don’t take it off anymore,” she said.

“I know, right?” Dean answered, still high from the close call.  “It’s like you’re naked without at least a knife on your ankle.”

Jo just nodded.

"So, I guess Castiel –“  Dean mimed a head-grabbing motion.

Ellen nodded, and Jo said, “Bobby let us know to look out for him. He was all, 'the Winchesters have need of you,' and here we are."

"Well, y’all can stay with us tonight and figure out what to do next in the morning."

Sam and Dean were squatting in a house outside town.  There were more and more houses like this everywhere, vacated when the owners were snapped up by demons. Dean drove just over the speed limit, Sam sitting miserably in his horrible bloody clothes -- they couldn't really risk a traffic stop looking as grisly as they did.

Once at the house, Sam tore inside and was showering by the time the rest of them made it through the front door.

"What's up with Sam?" Jo asked, curiously.

"Ah, he's kind of got this thing about demon blood," Dean said cagily.  "Can't stand to have it on him.  PTSD a little I think," Dean whispered, lying, but Jo nodded understandingly.

Jo and Ellen settled in at the kitchen table, and Sam came back in wearing fresh clothes and looking greatly relieved.

Dean set about cleaning his weapons.  Salt rounds were great on demons, but nasty for the shotgun.

"So, who do you know that’s doing okay," Dean asked. 

Ellen sighed.  "Bobby's holed up pretty tight with Chuck, doing research, that Angel of yours fetching books for them from all over the world..."

"Is Chuck still driving Bobby insane?"  Dean smirked.

"Just about, but as long as Chuck has access to liquor and a laptop, he's pretty quiet, Bobby says,"  Jo responded.

Ellen shook her head, a little saddened.  "So many of the Hunters Bill and I used to know are gone -- your dad, Steve Wandell, Jim Murphy -- "

Dean lifted his bottle.  "Here’s to all of them, Bill and Dad and Wandell and Pastor Jim,"  he said, and they all toasted silently and drank.

"Bill used to call him Jimmy the Saint," Ellen said. "He helped out a lot of Hunters, matching folks up when they needed partners, stopping green kids from getting themselves killed."

"I don't get how you knew Jim and Bobby, but you didn't know us," Jo said, honing her machete.

 “I don’t know,” Dean said, and scratched his neck. “Dad was a pretty secretive guy, I guess.”

 “He talked about you boys,” Ellen said, “but he never brought you around.”

They drank in silence for a minute, till Sam said, "I guess you guys knew a lot of folks, and we knew some of them, but we didn't know we all knew the same folks." 

"Well, Bill knew Jim from way back.  He'd heard about Jim from his brother, Joe, who had served with Jim in 'Nam," Ellen said.  

"Dad never mentioned that Jim was in the service," Dean said.

"Well, Jim wasn't a Marine," Ellen said, acerbically, and Dean grunted. "Jim knew Steve Wandell over there too, and I take it you boys never met him.”

Dean shook his head uncomfortably.  

Jo looked up from her machete. “Steve’s daughter Kiera is a friend of mine.  We Hunt together sometimes."

Sam dropped his gaze.  It wasn't his fault, he knew, but he still felt ashamed.

Dean broke the silence, as usual.  "I know Jim and Bobby knew each other.  They'd talk on the phone when Dad was away.  Jim had a better opinion of Dad than Bobby did, anyway."

"Jim was good-hearted for a living, that's why," Ellen said shortly. "Bobby's a junkyard dog."

"A dog that reads four ancient languages plus a lot of modern ones," Dean cut in. After the whole incident with the Japanese, they had had a little more respect for the scope of  Bobby's library:  Greek, Latin, Hebrew, Akkadian, French, Spanish, German, Japanese; plus there was a lot of handwritten stuff in various southern and Caribbean creoles, and even some native American things, by the diagrams. 

"Well, yeah, he's smart, but meaner than a junkyard dog if you cross him, is all I'm saying."

Dean had to admit to himself that he had always kept in Bobby's good graces; he still remembered the day Bobby had run John off for the last time.

"Well, Bobby was friends with Jim anyway," Dean said.

"Jim was the first person Bobby ever turned to, after the thing with his wife," Ellen said. 

"What happened to his wife?" Jo asked.

"Demon," Dean said, and that was enough.   Jo went back to her machete.

For a while the grating whisper of stone against steel filled the room uncomfortably, then the discomfort passed, as it does among Hunters.   That is, till Dean lifted a steady gaze and fixed Ellen with it.

"Ellen, did Jim hook Dad up with Bill?"

Ellen dropped her eyes. Her hands worried at one another, the way a hard-working woman's hands will always look for something to tend to.

"Yes, he did."  Jo's brown eyes shot upward.  She hadn't known this part either, it looked like.

Ellen wrinkled her brow.  "It was actually a year or two before I met Bill.  You know, I was a Hunter's kid, like you boys.  Mom trained me pretty well, but she always said not to go looking for trouble-- enough would come to us."  Dean smirked in agreement with that.  
    
"She figured a good place of business, a steady income, and a free-flowing trade in information were some of the best ways to get the Hunt done, and I agreed with her.  We had a little place down in Albuquerque; that's where I first ran into Bill.  He hated demons even more than your Dad did -- demons had driven his brother Joe crazy in 'Nam, and then Joe blew his brains out."

"Wow," Dean said. "That sucks."

"Yeah, that's why Bill got into Hunting:  revenge. He was always ready to go after demons.  And Joe had served with Jim back in 'Nam, and he told Bill all that had gone on, and so Bill figured he'd hook up with Jim and figure out what was what, and Jim didn't want Bill to work alone.  He tried to get Bill to work with Bobby, but -- maybe you've noticed? -- Bobby doesn't cotton to revenge.   Listen, Dean, haven't you got any whiskey around here?”

Dean nodded, brusquely went over to the fridge, and pulled out the Turkey he'd stowed in there earlier.  Liberal glasses were poured all round, and after a rough sip, Ellen went on.

"So Bill wanted to do a summons -- try to figure out the demons that had gone after Jim and Joe's group in 'Nam, but of course, Bobby called him an idiot, and wouldn't let him try it, and they fought, and Bobby told him to get lost and not come back till he'd gotten some sense."

Dean and Sam shared a glance.  That was surely the Bobby they knew and loved.

"So, Bill ran back to Jim, tail between his legs, and that's when Jim introduced him to John.  Two green hunters, damn fools on their quest for revenge-- Jim thought they'd stand a better chance of surviving if they ran together than on their own."

"So that's why Dad went Hunting with John?"  Jo asked in a small voice. "It was Dad's idea?"

"Yeah, sugar. John was a lot of things, but he could be trusted.  If you needed someone good, if you had a strong lead on a demon?  John Winchester was your man.   Bill would catch wind of something -- he'd call up John -- he'd leave you boys with Jim or Bobby, and off they'd go.  They got pretty good with exorcisms, until -- "  Ellen broke off and downed the rest of her whiskey.

"They took on more than they could handle,"  Sam said, softly, after a minute.

Ellen sighed.  Jo had tears in her eyes at this point, but she was sharpening, sharpening, trying to pretend.

"Yeah.  Some kind of trap Bill had in mind, but it didn't go down like they thought it would, and John couldn't get the demon out of Bill.  Looking back on it, knowing what we know now, it must've been a binding spell.”

Dean looked over at Sam, but his brother just swallowed a little, rubbed at his arm where the mingled scars lay.

"John tried to run, wanted to give Bill a chance, maybe figure out something, find him again, get him back -- but the goddamned demon jumped out of a haymow and ran Bill through on a rake or something.  Bill bled out while the demon just laughed and laughed -- and let John know Bill was feeling every bit of it."

Jo had her hand over her mouth, sobbing silently. 

Dean squinted in sorrow.  "I'm so sorry, Ellen -- Jo-- "

Ellen stubbornly finished.  "John knew Bill would never survive -- and the demon would've kept on riding him with Bill in there suffering -- so John cut his head off. End of story. "

Ellen held out her glass for a refill.  Dean obliged, and Ellen downed it, then Jo suddenly launched herself into Ellen's arms, and hung there against her Mom, crying quietly. 

Sam and Dean looked away.  They knew how it felt, but still they didn't know what to do or say.

Ellen stroked her daughter's hair until she calmed down. 

Jo sat up and gave a little embarrassed laugh.

"Now you all must really think I'm just a little girl," Jo said.

 "I'm no judge," Dean said.

Sam looked thoughtful.  "Times like this, it's good to get stuff out into the open.  Makes us stronger, makes their lies weaker."

Jo nodded firmly and dried her eyes. 

"You know what Jim always used to tell Bill, when Bill was in despair for one reason or another?"

"What?"  said Jo and Dean and Sam all at once. 

"Jinx," said Jo, and hooked pinkies with Sam across the laptop.

Dean shot Sam a look.  "Girl."

Sam just smiled.

"Jim used to say, there will always be demons, there will always be a war on -- but we have a mission -- a mission from God.  He used to pray for us, 'now send us out to do the work that God has given us to do.'"

Dean finished up with his gun, and snapped it together.

"I don't know about God, but I do know for sure -- we've got work to do."

Sam and Ellen and Jo all nodded, a family in a way, and sent out their prayers to Bobby and Chuck and Castiel and all the others who were fighting on their side. The war was on, no need to go looking any more, and they all had work to do.  



End file.
